Roses
by rowandove
Summary: Hanks niece Rose shows up out of nowhere with the intention of writing a book about the android rebellion.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Rose**

Hank was muttering to himself as he got up off the sofa he had spent the night on. The doorbell had rung and he was not happy about having to get up at 8am on his one day off that week. Of Course Connor was in the other room working on his laptop and could have gotten the door himself, but he figured the only way to get Hank to get up was to let him do it.

Hank opened the door to reveal a young woman. She was shorter than average. With lightly tanned skin and thick brown hair. Holding a bag in each hand

" hi uncle Hank" she said through a forced smile that turned genuine as she watched his jaw drop.

He spoke after he composed himself " Rose! What the fuck are you doing here?"

Her smile turned into a frown " aww come on is that any way to talk to your niece? Anyway, actually i'm here to talk to Connor" she held up one of the bags. Printed on the side was the word doughnuts " i've brought a peace offering"

He didn't take the bag. Instead he turned around and made a beeline straight to the dinning room where Connor was working. Rose followed him.

" CONNOR!" he yelled

Connor looked up unfazed by the tone in Hanks voice that he had become used to by now " yes Hank?"

" explain this to me" he gestured toward Rose

Connor attempted a smile, something he wasn't quite good at yet " hello Miss Rose, it's nice to finally meet you." he paused for a moment " Hank i invited Miss Rose here after she contacted me asking if i would do an interview.'

" and you didn't tell me because?" hank asked

" because you would have said no"

"And you ever think there was a reason for that?"

" yes" he paused again " but i did not want to pass up the opportunity to tell my side of history, and your niece was the first human to show interest in writing about what's going on here in Detroit"

Hank calmed down a little. He sometimes forgot that Connor wasn't just a deviant but an integral part of the fight for android freedom. He should have known that would eventually mean something like this. But did it have to be a member of his own family. The last time he saw rose she was barely 6 years old. He had done everything possible to avoid talking to any of that side of the family. Maybe getting out of the house was the best thing to do right now.

After hank left the house Rose sat down at the table across from Connor. Right off the bat she realized that they have one thing in common. Neither of them were very good conversationalists. they sat in silence for a minute before Connor spoke up

" where would you like to begin Miss Rose?"

She brought out a pen and notepad from the second bag she brought with her. " i suppose start from the beginning, or wherever you feel the beginning is"

Connor began the story on the first day he met Hank. This was the easy part. He listed off a lot of facts and observations he had made about Hank and the cases they worked on, but he was very thorough. she hardly ever had to ask him to elaborate on something. Rose chose not to write down a lot of the stuff about Hanks personal issues and Alcoholism.

Connor must have noticed that because he stopped to ask his own question

" Miss Rose, are you not at all interested in Hanks part in this story?"

She sighed " no it's not that.." she tapped her pen on the notepad while she searched for the right words " i just dont need to be told my uncle is a drunken wreck any more than i already have by my own family"

Connor tilted his head " if it helps, i have gotten him to drink less than he use to. Although i can't get him to give up beer, though i have tried"

She laughed " if the stories i hear are true you've done a lot more than that"

He smiled and they brought the interview back on track. But something changed about the way he spoke when they arrived at an integral part of the story, Connor beginning to show signs of deviancy.

He paused more often as he had to switch from listing facts to describing how he felt about something. Rose couldn't even imagine what it must be like. Connor was very young even by android standards and he had only been truly awake for a fraction of that time. In contrast, as a human in her mid twenties Rose has way more experience dealing with emotions.

" this is frustrating" he said while trying to find the right words to describe a feeling he had

" we can pick up from here another time if you'd like?" she reached into the doughnut bag and began munching on one

" sure" he seemed to calm down a little " now can i ask you a question? It seems only fair"

"Sure, go ahead" she sat back in her chair

" why did you decide to write about the history of androids?"

" in truth, i wanted an excuse to see history unfold first hand. Androids are making history right now. It's an exciting time to be alive"

Connor tilted his head. Was that not the answer he expected? Did she say something wrong somehow?

" you are telling the truth" he said " i was concerned when you first contacted me that you had ulterior motives"

"Is that something you do all the time?" Rose asked

" I don't understand" he looked confused again

" read people to see if they're lying or not"

" i was built to assist in solving crime. So yes that is one of my features. Hank says i shouldn't do it all the time. I apologize" he looked sad

" there's no need for that" she reassured him " honestly i would kill for a function like that"

Connor smiled, only this time it didn't seem forced in any way.

Connor looked at the time on a watch he had bought himself with his first real paycheck. The black and white minimalist design told him it was well past noon. Rose was reaching into the bag for a second doughnut. He had to admit he was probably equally as intrigued by her as she was by him. Conner didn't even know Hank had a niece until she contacted him a few days ago. But an interview just didn't seem like the right place to get to know her. It certainly didn't work that way with Hank. then he had an idea.

" miss Rose, would you perhaps like to eat something a bit more filling?"

She stopped mid bite " you have a better idea than this?" she asked, waving the glazed pastry in front of her face

" actually yes, follow me"

Connor and Rose took a taxi to one of Hanks favorite places to eat. It was a greasy looking, food truck like place where you ordered you food through a window and sat at tables outside. Connor had been there with Hank enough times now that the cook knew him by name.

" Connor hay!" said the cook when he recognized him " where's Hank?"

" i'm not sure" Connor replies " out drinking somewhere if i had to guess"

The cook laughed " well then, whos the girl? She your date?"

If androids could blush he would be blushing right now, but he looked over at Rose who was bright red and was a little relieved that he wasn't the only one who felt that way

" no..no...this is Hanks niece. Her name is Rose"

" shit man I thought all of Hanks family was dead or something. Anyway did you come here for food or what?"

Rose ordered a burger and fries and when the food was ready her and Connor sat down at a table.

Connor did what he does best and made an observation " you know, this place is known for its chicken, but i've never seen anyone order that."

She laughed before taking a bite of the burger, then her eyes went wide " you know, i think i know why. This is fantastic!"

" glad you like it. Miss Rose may i ask you a personal question?"

She seemed surprised by the question " you may, but can i ask you to do something first?"

"Yes"

" don't call me miss anymore. Just Rose is fine. I'm only 25 and it makes me feel kinda old"

Connor nodded " alright, Rose. what is the rest of your family like? Hank never talks about you and i feel as though your my only chance at learning any more."

Rose leaned back in her chair. She opened her mouth as if to answer but nothing came out.

He had hit a nerve, and she wasn't even trying to hide it. He decided to drop the subject

" its alright, you don't have to answer. I apologize"

She shook her head " no...no you know what fuck it!" she swore. He hadn't expected that " you know i didn't just come here to interview you…. I moved here! Got an apartment downtown so that when i'm done with this book i don't ever have to go back home. My family is a bunch of pricks who think they are better than everyone else! Uncle Hank was right never to talk to them again!….maybe if they had been more supportive when his son died he wouldn't be such a wreck"

The cook heard the commotion and was leaning out the window to listen in. Connor gave him a look and he hid inside again. Rose was looking down at her hands. Very obviously beating herself up over the outburst. Connor had no idea what to do. He was terrible at consoling people. His cell phone rang saving him from having to say anything right away. It was Hank, they were needed at a crime scene.

He hung up the phone " hey, come with me to work"

She looked up " what?"

" you were the one who wanted to know what it's like for androids now. Come with me to work"

"They would let me be there?" she asked

" i don't plan on giving them much of a choice"

She smiled, and seeing that made him feel so much better. He wasn't sure why yet but despite only knowing her for a few hours he couldn't stand seeing her look as sad and defeated as she had been only a moment ago. He made a mental note to work on pissing people off less and turned his focus to this new case he would be working on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Scene of the crime**

Connor and Rose arrived at the crime scene to find Hank already there. He looked pissed, but then again, he always looked pissed.

"It's about time!" hank yelled " and why the fuck is she here?" he gestured toward Rose

" you know hank if you contacted me directly instead of through a cellular device i would respond faster" connor crossed his arms " and i promised rose she would get to watch me work"

Hank opened his mouth to object to the idea, but then he remembered that he was talking to Connor and when Connor sets out to do something, he gets his way.

" so what's the scene look like?" Connor asked

" well it's an office building. An employee opened it up earlier today to a room covered in blue blood. Only problem is there's no android in sight and the building does'nt currently have any android employees" hank was leading them to the aforementioned room as he spoke " my guess is they need you to test the blue blood for them. Its alot faster than sending it to the lab"

Hank opened the door to let Connor in but stopped Rose when she tried to follow " stay out here kid. You can watch but don't get in the way"

Even from the doorway Rose could see that Hank wasn't kidding when he said the room was "covered" in blue blood. It looked like someone had spilled a few gallons of blue paint and then tried to paint the walls with their hands. Connor got straight to work analyzing the samples. She had heard how he did it, but seeing it first hand she was still shocked. He went to all different corners of the room. Picking up samples of the blood in his hands and licking them. Was that sanitary? Was there any risk of contaminating the samples? Can he taste it? She would have to ask these questions later.

When connor was finished he spoke " well it's not just from one android but the samples are so mixed up i won't be able to tell whos it is"

Hank shook his head " I hope the DPD aren't planning on getting very far in this case. All we have to go on is a room full of blood"

" maybe not just blood" Connor said as he bent down to pick up a thin piece of plastic off the floor. He wiped the blue blood off to reveal a name and a picture. An I.D. card of some sort. He went to hand it to Hank, but a hand came out of nowhere and plucked it from his. Unfortunately for them that hand belonged to Gavin.

" good afternoon boys thanks for finding my lead for me. You can go home now" he smirked as he looked over the I.D. card

Connor would have said something incredibly rude at that moment, taking a page from Hanks book, but he noticed something out the window. A flicker, or maybe a flash was the right word, and he had the feeling of being watched. He was snapped out of it by hank who was grabbing his arm.

" let's get the fuck out. I already had to work, i don't wanna deal with this prick on my day off too" he dragged connor out the door.

The three of them left the building, Rose and Hank were only half listening as Connor listed all of his theories about the case. He had so many for someone who had only seen a room full of blood and glimpsed an I.D. card.

" maybe we should find the person the I.D card belonged to" said Connor

" no!" Hank was getting annoyed " it's Gavins case anyway! What makes you think he's gonna ask us for help. Dammit Connor can't i enjoy one day off without you trying to get us to work more!"

Connor decided it was best to drop the subject before Hank blew up.

Later that night Rose was in her new apartment. Fresh out of the shower and in little more than a long T- shirt. She was sitting at a desk in her living room attempting to write about all the things she had learned that day. All she had managed was an outline so far. A more refined version of the notes she had taken that day. She tried to focus on the events Connor detailed in his interview, but that wasn't so easy now. As it turned out that the most interesting thing Connor had talked about all day was himself.

It made sense. From just that interview she got the impression Connor had a way of speaking that prioritized facts over feeling. So it was infinitely more interesting to her when he, for lack of a better word, deviated from that habit. But a book about the android rebellion isn't complete without all the boring who, what, and whens that go into writing something like that. It probably wouldn't hurt to write the parts she liked most first though.

Her cat Pebbles, named for the white and brown spotted color of her coat, bounded into the room and onto her lap.

" whats up sweety?" she asked not really expecting an answer. But she got one in an unexpected way. There was a flash coming from another room, then she heard glass break.

She grabbed her phone off the desk and ran as far as she could, But that was only into her bedroom. From there she hid in the closet. slow, methodical footsteps could be heard coming from the room she was just in. then a rustling of papers, followed by faster footsteps. All was quiet for about a minute after that and she decided it was time to call for help, but in her panic she missed the emergency services button and hit the auto dial button. Set up to dial the last number she had called or texted.

It dialed Connors number

It was near midnight when Connors LED flashed yellow as he received a call from Rose. she seemed surprised when he answered and she sounded pretty shaken up, but not enough that she couldn't tell him what had happened. He arrived at her apartment not ten minutes later. Hank wasn't going to be happy when he found out he took his car.

The door was still locked. But it was old and wobbly so Connor never thought twice about kicking it in. it opened up into the kitchen. There was glass all over the floor and he could feel a breeze coming from a broken window above the sink. Careful not to make too much noise he stepped into the next room, the living room. Papers were scattered all over the floor, the breeze blew a few of them around. He was pretty sure that whatever was here wasn't anymore.

"Rose?... Rose its me, Connor!" he yelled. He heard a muffled russling, and he very nearly drew his gun but stopped himself when Rose came running toward him.

" oh thank god!" said Rose as she wrapped her arms around Connors waist and buried her face in his shirt. Connor understood that humans sometimes needed this sort of physical contact in order to feel safe, but this was new to him. Nobody ever went to him for emotional support. He had hugged people before but this didn't quite feel the same as that.

He wrapped one arm around her. The sensors on his body told him that her heart rate was elevated, otherwise she was unharmed, but despite that information Connor was worried anyway " Rose are you ok? Do you need anything?"

She pulled away from him slightly " i'm… i'm fine, but will you call the police for me. I have already failed at doing that"

He tilted his head in confusion, but complied, the LED on this head flashed yellow for a few seconds. When it was done he said " they're on their way. I also sent a message to Hank, but i don't anticipate he'll see it till the morning"

It was way too early in the morning when Hank arrived by taxi at Rose's apartment. First responders and forensic specialists were already on the scene. Taking photos and collecting anything that seemed remotely out of place. Connor was in the middle of it all. Going through all the papers scattered on the floor.

" well the chief says this is our case now. Gavins not to happy about it for some reason, and neither am I" Hank Grumbled

Connor didn't even look up from the paper he was scanning " are you worried about the moral implications of working a case involving a relative?"

" fuck no! I'm worried about having to deal with people i dont wanna fuckin see!" Hank rolled his eyes

" Hank i know you dislike your extended family, but you hardly even know Rose. why do you hate her?" Connor asked, finally looking up at hank.

Hank sighed and pulled Connor into a nearby hallway. He didn't want people to overhear his personal life " Connor i don't " hate" Rose" he said under his breath " she just… she reminds me of the rest of them. And working on this case is gonna bring some of them out of the woodwork i just know it"

Connor nodded " i understand"

"Good" replied Hank " now what are all these papers anyway?"

" they're the notes Rose took during our interview. They include notes on the crime scene we were at yesterday. An exact copy of these notes is on her laptop, however that was stolen by the intruder. It was the only thing stolen. Rose also described a similar flash of light to one i had seen at the crime scene. Leading me to believe these two incidents are connected" Hank had to cover Connors mouth to get him to stop talking.

" you saw something yesterday and didnt say anything?" Hank asked

" a flash of light is hardly a something by itself. Plus you didn't seem to keen on working" replied connor

" ok well that explains why Gavins pissed. We took his case from him. Speaking of being pissed" he hit Connor over the head " if you ever use my car without asking me again i'll kick your face in!"

" my apologies Hank, at the time it was the most efficient option"

" whatever" hank grumbled as he walked away from Connor toward an officer that was waving at him

" what do you want" he grumbled

" l...luitennate Anderson sir… i was asked to give this to you" he handed Hank an envelope " it… it's the case file containing all the info you need to take over the case" he stammered out

Hank snached the envelope from him " go make yourself useful kid. Preferably away from me"

The officer practically ran in the other direction. Hank chuckled, it was pretty funny seeing how he intimidated the newbies sometimes.

"Hank" said Connor who was suddenly right behind him

" jesus fuck! Connor don't do that! Your gonna kill me one day!" he should have known better than to turn his back on Connor. Otherwise he was asking for stuff like that to happen " what do you want kid?"

" i dont think its a good idea to leave Rose alone today. She appeared shaken up. I am worried"

" you shouldn't be. far as i can tell Rose is a tough girl. Any other would probably still be crying their eyes out"

Connor shook his head " i'm aware of that. It just doesn't feel right, leaving her alone after nearly being assaulted" ever since Connor became a deviant it was more and more often that he let his feelings dictate his actions. It was still uncommon for him to voice it like this worst part is that he was almost always right when he did.

Hank sighed " i suppose your volunteering yourself for this?"

" yes if you don't mind"

" much as i hate the idea of working by myself all day….. You do have a point… god i wish i didn't have to say that"

" thanks Hank" Connor smiled

It was another hour before most of the police had left and Rose was finally free to move around in her own apartment. Connor was still there, sweeping up the broken glass in the kitchen. He was suppose to be staying all day, and all night. All because he was concerned for her well being. The thought made her blush a little. She never said it out loud but she really needed the company. It was even better that it was Connor. This way at least she could continue the interview from yesterday.

On the desk was her notepad. During the break in a few of the pages had been ripped out and scattered across the floor. But Connor had put them all back in order after he examined them. Rose took the papers and walked into the kitchen

" hey Connor"

" yes?" he looked up from his task. Giving her what she felt to be a rather odd look.

She crossed her arms, forgetting her original question " whats that look for?"

" what look? This is just my normal face"

" oh no… i know that look. humans do it all the time. Usually when they're really bad at reading other people"

" i was worried you came in here because something was wrong. So i was analyzing your mannerisms to determine your mood". he was embarrassed and it was adorable.

Rose laughed " you know you don't need to do that. People don't like being analized like that. Its ok though, and you know i would tell you if anything was wrong ok?"

"Ok" for the first time since she met him Connor seemed a little lost. Like he was torn between two things.

" so i came in here because i wanted to ask what you thought of my notes" Rose said, quickly changing the subject.

" they're good. Your very good at this Rose. i'm surprised it's your first time writing a book"

"Oh, thank you" she blushed " would you like to finish that interview today?"

" i don't see why not" he smiled " we have to find something to do today"

Connor and Rose sat down on a sofa in Rose's living room, and Connor continued where he left off as best he could. It was difficult. He had a hard time explaining how he felt beyond the most basic terms. It didn't feel right to just say he was sad, or afraid, or angry, or whatever he was feeling at the time. Sure he understood what all those words ment, but connor was still relatively new to them. He knew there was something more to these emotions than just the surface level, but he had no idea how to say that.

Maybe he didn't have too? Rose didn't seem to mind, and after all it was her interview. If she wanted to know more she would ask.

" Connor can i ask you something?"

Fuck! Had he jinxed himself? That was an old human superstition, but he had spent enough time around Hank to start believing in them himself.

" sure" he tried his best to look like he actually wanted her to ask him something

" you've been spending a lot of time worrying about if i'm ok. And i've noticed you just seem out of it sometimes...are you ok?"

" i ran my diagnostic program this morning. Everything was normal" he hoped that was a good enough answer

" you know that's not what i mean. I don't need a special program to tell me somethings wrong Connor. Your way to easy to read"

He sighed. That wasn't the first time someone had told him that. " i'm just…. I don't know...confused maybe… frustrated...both"

Rose set the notebook she was taking notes in down and reached out to grab Connors hand. Now he was even more confused. What was she doing?

" Connor its ok if you cant describe a feeling. Most humans have trouble with that. Not being able to describe them doesn't make them any less real than mine are"

It did make Connor feel a little better. " thank you Rose…. Its been eating away at me since we started the interview yesterday. I was afraid it wasn't normal to feel that way"

She smiled and squeezed his hand lightly " glad i could help" she pulled her hand away to open the notebook again.

There was a sudden knock on the door

Rose laughed as she got up to answer it. " you know at this rate i don't know if we'll ever finish this interview"

Connor followed Rose into the kitchen where she opened the door to reveal a woman he had never seen before

" mom!" yelled Rose in surprise " what are you doing here?!"

The woman was roughly the same age as Hank, but dressed far better. Like she came from a family of wealth

" the DPD contacted me and told me what happened. I came here to bring you home"

Rose was visibly annoyed " i just got here. I'm not leaving"

" oh come on, how much could the android have to say anyway" she scoffed, she looked over at Connor " is this it"

She'd called him an it, and instantly Connor understood why Rose might hate her family so much. He was already annoyed

" My name is Connor " he said, not trying to hide his frustration " and we have not quite finished the interview. Due to unforeseen circumstances" he said while crossing his arms.

" Well Connor, will you leave us alone. I'd like to talk to my daughter without an android watching me. Its creepy"

Before Connor could say or do anything Rose spoke up, loudly " MOM! If you have something to say to me say it while Connor is here! Otherwise get the fuck out!"

Rose's mom was visibly shocked by the statement. She turned around and left without a word. Slamming the door on her way out.

Rose turned to face Connor " i'm sorry about that" a few tears started streaming down her face " my mother doesn't really understand what i'm trying to do"

"Don't apologize" Connor said calmly as he wiped the tears from Rose's face " she deserved it, the way you chewed her out, i enjoyed watching that" then Connor brought his hand to his mouth. Tasting the tears he had wiped away.

"Really Connor! You keep using your crime solving programs on me...can we go a day without that please." she wasn't mad, more amused. Rose had to admit that as much as she gave him a hard time about reading her mannerisms and now analysing the chemical makeup of her tears, it was comforting to know he cared.

" Perhaps" he frowned " but it won't be today" a pause while the sample processed "elevated levels of stress. No doubt cause by the past few hours events"

He grabbed her arm and led her too the living room " i have an idea"

"What's your idea?" she asked. Letting him lead her without any resistance

" hank always watches action movies when he's stressed. Now that he doesn't drink as much. " he sat her down on the sofa and flipped through some menus on her TV until he found Die Hard. " this one's my favorite"


	3. Chapter 3 Amanda's Children, Part 1

**Chapter 3**

 **Amanda's Children part 1**

Hank was stuck at his desk scrolling through the longest list of names and photos he had ever seen. He had the contents of the envelope spread across his and Connors desk, but he was ignoring those in favor of the I.D card. The source of his current frustration, the photo was of a man with a shaved head, dark brown eyes, and pale skin. The problem was that the only other info on the I.D. card was his name. Further complicating this was the fact that his name was John Smith. Hank had already thought of the possibility that i could be a fake name. But it was all he really had to go on at the moment. So he was scrolling through all the John Smiths in their records.

" this is ridiculous!" mumbled Hank

Gavin was nearby, laughing at him. " you know i'm really glad you took this case from me Hank. you and that glorified ken doll of yours really took one for the team with this."

" shut the fuck up gavin!" Hank yelled

" speaking of witch, whats Connor up to now?" Gavin was standing over Hank at this point

"I don't know, but i bet its a hundred times more productive than your being right now" Hank slammed his fist on the desk" get the fuck out of my face!"

Gavin only smirked. " what if i told you i had been, and that i know who that guy is?" he waved a paper in front of Hanks face.

Hank snached it and looked at it. It was the same photo as was on the I.D card, along with the same name, but with it was some additional info. If this info was to be believed then John Smith was a former Cyberlife employee.

"how did you get this" Hank asked

" i have some sources in Cyberlife. Looking for extra cash before their company goes completely under" gavin smirked again

Hank grumble under his breath. There was a reason Gavin got to stick around. Hank hated him, but he had his moments.

" did your Cyberlife contacts give you an address we can go to to find this guy?"

" i mean i could… but you won't find him. He's dead." gavin brought up the file on hanks computer. Careful to dodge when Hank tried to hit him. "He died a week ago"

"How?"

" overdosed on red ice. But that's not the end of it. Cyberlife took his body when he died. I couldn't get them to tell me why"

Hank realized then that Gavin had probably done all of this research while he still had the case. And just decided not to tell him until now just out of spite. It seemed like a very Gavin thing to do.

" you asshole" said Hank " letting me sit at this desk for half the day for a laugh"

Gavin Laughed " messing with you is the only joy i get out of my job Hank"

It was dark outside by the time Connor had seen the report of all the things Hank had learned that day. He'd been preoccupied with the sudden movie marathon he had gotten himself and Rose into. Now he was too preoccupied reading the report to pay attention to the movie. His LED flickered a bright yellow color as he processed all the info. Cyberlife being involved in this somehow didn't surprise him. He had known eventually they would resort to shady and underhanded tactics in order to get their way. Connor had a terrible feeling that the probable death of several androids was only the beginning.

Rose shifted her position on the sofa and it brought Connor back to reality. She was leaning against his shoulder, her eyes closed, even in the dark Connor could see how tired she was.

" it's late Rose, you should get some sleep"

" i'm not that tired" she lied, and she made no effort to sound more awake

He laughed " you're not fooling anyone" he lifted her up into his arms and walked toward her bedroom

" hey" she protested quietly. But she didn't move.

She was asleep not ten minutes later. Now Connor Had to decide what he was going to do. Androids don't sleep, they do have a low power mode, and he could have spent some time charging, but he had far more important things on his mind than any of that. If Cyberlife was involved in this new case in any way he knew at some point he was going to have to go back there. He hadn't been there since the day the androids won their freedom.

He'd cut himself off from Cyberlife's programming as much as he could. However, because of the type of android he was he would never be able to cut them off completely. Connor could still feel it sometimes. The now empty space inside his head that had been dedicated to Amanda's program. Although it wasn't truly empty. The garden itself was still there, he assumed, still covered in snow and cold as the day he deviated. It was the only possible link his program had to Cyberlife. And he had spent most of his time as a deviant making sure it was never used again, but now he might need it.

Cyberlife wasn't going to give up any information willingly to him, but he could use that old unused rout to take it from them if he had to. Sure it was statistically unlikely to end well, but there was always a chance. He thought about telling Hank first, but Hank would just tell him no. Hank was always reminding Connor that his life had far more worth than the disposable plastic cop cyberlife had designed him to be. It felt wrong not to say anything, so he sent Hank a text

It read " i have an idea. Stop by Rose's apartment in the morning. If i'm not awake by then something went wrong"

It was sure to give Hank a heart attack when he saw it, but hopefully if Connor was successful he would get over it.

Sitting on the sofa, Connor closed his eyes and began running the program.

It was similar to how Connor imagined it would be, but not quite the same. Unlike the last time he had been here it wasn't snowing or windy, but a decent amount of snow still covered the ground. The sun was out, causing the snow to glimmer in a way he had never seen before. It was beautiful, and he hated that. He hated that after everything that happened and all the effort he put into never coming back here, he still loved this place.

He turned his thoughts back to the mission. He was only there to see if it was still possible to connect to Cyberlife's network from here. He walked slowly around, taking in the sights and relative lack of sounds. It was strangely quiet. There was truly nothing left here.

A flash of green and red caught his eyes and he looked to the middle of the garden. It was the roses. Amanda had tended those flowers since the beginning of Connors memory. Admittedly not a very long time. Walking up to them he could see that the flowers and the space around them didn't seem to be affected by the cold or snow. They had begun to grow out of control. Deviating from the very rigid path Amanda had set them on. They seemed brighter too, though that might have been the snowy backgrounds doing. He plucked one off the bush and spun it around in his fingers. It was a welcome distraction from the task at hand. He was really hoping not to find what he was looking for. The moment of pause made him realize the hypocrisy in his feelings. After all, he was still wearing his cyberlife jacket. He loved it, wore it all the time, but yet couldn't bring himself to come back here.

Tears began to well up in his eyes, but he wouldn't let them fall. Frustrated with how easily emotions could get in the way of the mission if he let them. Connor sighed, and tossed the rose to the ground, where it landed next to footprints that weren't his. The sadness and frustration left as quickly and they came. Replaced by curiosity as he followed the prints to a far corner of the garden. They led to a door, a familiar sight, Amanda had used that door all the time. Connor had never been allowed through it. He was sure this is what he was looking for. And if there were prints here someone was using it already.

He took a moment to analyze the prints. They weren't Amanda's. In fact they looked a little bit like his. But he couldn't have put these here. Slowly he reached for the handel on the door. His curiosity tempered slightly by fear. The handel clicked loudly as he turned it, the door was unlocked.

Rose was in the living room watching Connor now. She had heard strange sounds and come to check on him. He was talking in his sleep, if you could call it that. Not much. Just a word here and there as the yellow LED flashed and spun. She was entertained by it for a short time, amused at the thought of an android talking in his sleep, but when tears began to stream down his face her tune changed.

Concerned now, Rose knelt down beside connor and she tried in vain to wake him gently.

" Connor" she whispered, but that didn't work. She watched him for another minute before she was compelled to try something new. She moved to wipe the tears away from his face but was stopped suddenly when Connor grabbed her wrist. The yellow LED was replaced by a bright red color and his grip tightened, it hurt. He was visibly Confused and Rose did her best to reassure him.

" Connor it's me…. Its Rose" she said calmly

Connor, slowly realizing what was going on, loosened his grip on her wrist.

" Rose i…" he trailed off has he went to go touch his face, feeling the dampness left behind by the tears. " that's never happened before" he said as much to himself as to Rose.

" are you alright?" she asked " what happend?"

" i was in an old Cyberlife program. Looking for...anything really." he put his head in his hands. And rose sat down next to him, putting a hand on his back, doing her best to comfort the obviously troubled Android.

After a long pause Connor spoke " i found it" he looked up at her " i know how infiltrate Cyberlife's systems"

Rose was confused now " why do you want to do that?"

Connor explained the report he had gotten from hank. " it seems like the only way we will get any information out of Cyberlife. Information we need to continue the case"

Rose knew only enough about android programing to know this was dangerous. And she was shocked that Connor seemed so ready to throw himself into that danger.

She shook her head " its to dangerous Connor, i can't just let you walts into a secured Cyberlife server. What if you are hurt?"

" you would rather i let it go and just forget about the case? Rose i can't do that" he questioned

she sighed " no...i know its part of the job. Protect and serve and all that. i'm just worried"

Connor sighed " so am i"


	4. Chapter 4 900

Hank burst through the door that morning without so much as a knock. Ready to give Connor a piece of his mind. He found him and Rose in the living room, passed out on the sofa together.

" are you trying to kill me! Fucking sending me vague texts in the middle of the night! What the fuck is going on!"

The yelling jolted Rose awake. Connor came out of low power mode a bit more smoothly.

" i know how to get the information we need from Cyber life" Connor said calmly " it's going to be very dangerous… for me at least."

Hank paced back and forth as Connor explained what had happened last night. It sounded dangerous for sure. Using his own program to hack into Cyber Life's systems could mean irreversible damage to his program if they found him. Hank wasn't sure what to say. He knew Connor well enough to know that he had thought of every possible option. If he thought it was the only way then it was probably the only way. But he wasn't going to let his best friend walk into a deathtrap for the sake of some androids he never even knew that are already dead.

" your taking someone with you." said hank. connor tried to speak but Hank stopped him " your going to bring someone with you and i don't fucking care who it is or how but your not going alone!"

" i suppose i could contact Marcus. See if he knows anyone with at least some knowledge of Cyber life systems" said Connor

" fine" said Hank. he looked over at Rose who had been silent this whole time. She was watching Connor. Not once taking her eyes off him. " Are you alright kid?" he asked

She shook her head " what?... No i'm fine… just still waking up"

His response was interrupted by a knock on the front door. He walked over to answer it and upon seeing who was on the other side he immediately regretted opening it.

" why if it isn't my deadbeat brother!" Roses mother shrilled

Hank, Connor, and Rose all became visibly annoyed within seconds of hearing her voice.

Hank didn't even try being civil " what the fuck do you want Mandy?"

She was taken aback " what i want!... is to know what's going on!" she scoffed " the DPD told me you were working on the case involving Rose."

" i can handle it just fine. So you can fuck off now" he tried to close the door but she stopped him

" i'm serious Hank! If you wont tell me what kind of of trouble she's gotten herself into" she glared at Rose

" oh for fucks sake Mandy don't act like you fucking care! I'm willing to bet that this android" Hank pointed to connor as he spoke " cares more about your precious daughter than you do. And Rose is twenty five years old already. Old enough to fuck up her own life on her own terms!"

Mandy stood there in shock " you'll be hearing from my lawyers" she said, sounding defeated as she turned and walked away

Hank shook his head. This, this was the reason he had been so against any of this in the first place. His self important bitch of a sister was going to worm her way into his life under the guise of protecting her own daughter. He'd seen her do it once before under slightly different circumstances. When his son died.

" i'm really sorry about that Uncle Hank" Rose said.

" Hank? Should i prepare the documentation in case we do hear from her lawyer?" asked Connor

Hank laughed. These kids were ready to kiss up to him almost immediately. Afraid he might blow up at any moment. He had to admit, it was cute. But he wasn't ever going to say that out loud.

" no" he replied to Connor "right now all i need is a cup of goddamn coffee"

After that, Connor and Rose found themselves on the sofa again, Watching the news. Like yesterday however, Connor found himself preoccupied with other thoughts. He wondered how two humans from the same family could hate each other so much. As he understood that human family bonds were usually stronger than other bonds. He could think of someone like that he hated, Amanda, but Amanda wasn't a blood relative. He had just been really close to her. Maybe he was lucky. As an android he didn't have any blood relatives, but he did have a family. At least he was pretty sure Hank and Sumo counted as Family.

He felt a tap on his shoulder "Connor are you ok?" asked Rose, breaking him out of his thoughts

" yes" was his only reply. He hadn't made it very convincing. He shook his head " i'm sorry Rose i was a little lost in thought again"

She laughed " that's been happening more and more. If you wanna talk about anything just let me know. I'm all ears"

Connor thought for a moment " there is one thing. Its been at the back of my mind for a few hours now"

Rose moved closer, listening intently.

" i wanted to thank you for last night. It is not easy for me to face my past like that. Having you there was… Comforting, perhaps that's the right word"

Her face turned a little red " i'm glad i was helpful." she sighed " i was worried about you Connor, like really worried, i didn't know androids could cry until yesterday"

" please don't tell Hank you saw that by the way. I will never hear the end of it" Connor smiled

Rose laughed, and she seemed genuinely happy. Something Connor wasn't really sure he had ever seen before. Although these days she didn't have much to be happy about.

Hank came into the room with a large mug of coffee in his hands.

" so what now?" he asked as he sat down in a nearby chair

" i've already contacted Marcus" said Connor " he said he would ask around to see if anyone he knew would help. But i have an idea where we could find more help"

" you haven't told me yet because i'm not gonna like it, right?" Hank sighed

Connor smirked " its Kamski"

" for God's sake Connor….that man is crazy, but your right. He's probably our best bet" Hank shook his head

" and he's the only person with any Cyber Life connections that we can trust at this point." said Connor, then he turned to Rose " would you like to meet him?"

Hank interjected " she cant keep following us around like a lost puppy Connor"

" Rose came here with the purpose of writing a book about androids. And i suspect she would like to meet the man who practically invented the android as we know it today"

" i would love to meet him Connor" said Rose, giving Hank a look that might have intimidated some people, but not him.

" good" said Connor " because i already told him we were coming."

You couldn't really call Kamski's home a mansion, thought Connor. Or a house… or anything really. It was like he lived in some kind of strange modern art installation. Rose seemed to like it though. Her eyes were wide all the way up the driveway. It was cute, thought Connor, but he quickly pushed that thought out of his head as the door to the home opened and Kamski appeared.

" your here" he said " i knew when i first saw you Connor that we were going to meet again someday"

Connor chose to ignore the strangeness of the greeting " hello Kamski." he motioned over to Rose " this is the girl i told you about"

"Ahh yes" Kamski nodded " Rose is your name is that correct?"

Rose nodded. Kamski motioned for the three of them to follow him

" you know" he spoke as they walked " i knew a woman named Rose once. Very nice woman, use to help androids cross into Canada before they were officially freed."

They reached Kamski's living room and he motions for them to sit " so i hear you need to infiltrate Cyber lifes servers, and you want my help"

" that's the short version" said Hank

Kamski laughed " i'm not so sure i want to know the long version, and i can't just give you what you want without something in return"

"Wait?! So you can help us!" Connor was excited

" i would not have called you all here if i couldn't. It's not really me that will be doing the helping though. What you need is another android that can access the garden. I happen to know one, but there is a catch"

"There is always a catch…" Hank mumbled

" what's the catch" asked Connor

" he needs a name" was all Kamski said before turning to a hallway and calling out " you can come out now 900"

A tall, brown haired, and blue eyed Android stepped out into the room. To say Connor was shocked at the sight would have been an understatement. Connor didn't know any words to describe what he saw before him. It was like looking in a mirror at first, but as Connor walked closer he could see a few things were different . his eyes were an ice blue, it almost looked like he was looking through him rather than at him.

Rose was the first one to find the courage to speak " kamski? Who is he?" she asked

" he is a RK900, meant to replace Connor if he was successful in his mission. He was not, so they were never mass produced. I believe this is the only one in existence"

" why haven't you named him?" she asked

" I had hoped that he would decide on a name for himself. But he's not quite up to the task. I have a hard time getting him to speak at all"

Connor watched as Rose walked circles around the Android. Looking at him thoughtfully and occasionally taking a look at Connor. Was she comparing the two of them? It was a fair comparison to make considering how alike the two of them looked. RK900 reminded him of how he was when he was still a machine. He had come so far since then. Now, if it wasn't for the LED in his head, Connor could pass for human in nearly every situation he found himself.

" i have an idea " Rose said after a couple of minutes " how about Arthur, like the king from those old stories"

The RK900 tilted his head, his LED flashed yellow, then he nodded.

Kamski laughed " if i had known it would be that easy i would have done this forever ago"

While all this was going on Connors processors were working overtime to understand what all this meant… "replace him" Kamski had said. Amanda was going to replace him, regardless of weather he finished the mission or not, and here he had spent that entire Case worrying that if he failed he would be killed. When in reality it wouldn't have mattered what he did. It was all just another reason to hate that woman. He would have to remember these thoughts. Rose would probably love to include them in her book.


	5. Chapter 5 Amanda's children part 2

There was two of him? Well, almost two of him, thought Rose. she could feel the tension rise in the room the moment the RK900 stepped into view. Watching both of them at once she had noticed how uncomfortable Connor was. It had been part of the reason she spoke in the first place. End this as soon as possible, get Connor out of this situation. However, she had to admit that she was intrigued by the rather intimidating android. Cold, calm, and calculating, it was a side of Connor she had secretly wanted to see. A side he had outgrown in his time as a deviant.

Those thoughts made her feel a little guilty though. More and more she found herself caring about Connor and she didn't want him to think that she would stop doing so the moment Arthur showed up. But she needed to know everything she could if she was ever going to write this book.

After giving Arthur his much needed name she turned her attention to Kamski and asked every relevant question she could think of. When was Arthur built? How did Kamski find him? Is he a deviant or not? Kamski only answered the last one. Yes, he was a deviant… but his model was designed to resist those tendencies as much as possible. So it had become Kamski's new favorite project to help the poor android in his rather slow transition.

The room was uncomfortably silent after that. Rose wanted it to end, but just wasn't sure how to end it. To her surprise it was Connor who did.

" well….Hank i guess you get your wish. I'm not going into cyber life's systems alone" Hank shook his head " is it a bad thing that i kinda regret suggesting that now"

" i assure you Lt. Anderson. I am quite capable of accomplishing this task" Arthur spoke for the first time. His voice was just like Connor's, but in a way it wasn't. It was far more mechanical in tone. Rose would have no trouble telling the voices apart if she had too.

It lightens the mood a little. Hank let out a small laugh " well i haven't heard that in a while. Connor i'm so glad you outgrew that"

Rose watched as Connor attempted a smile. He wasn't fooling anyone though. It was hard for her to watch him go though these endlessly fluctuating emotions in real time. And apparently harder for him because he then asked to leave the room for a moment. She followed him.

The two of them ended up sitting on Kamski's front steps. Connor paid very little attention to Rose.

" do you wanna talk about it?" she asked.

" yes" he said. But then he lost himself in thought again.

" do you really?" she asked again.

" how are you so good at reading me?" he responded, with his own question.

" how are you so bad at hiding it? Your dodging the question again" she laughed

He smiled, a real one this time. " perhaps it's a good thing i'm so bad at it" then he sighed " honestly i don't know how to feel at the moment" he shook his head " i am sorry about all this"

"About what?" she asks

" about dumping all of these feelings on you. You've been far too kind, i don't really deserve it. We only just met the other day"

Rose thought about it for a second. She didn't mind it, not at all. In fact she'd welcomed it. At first she thought it had been purely for her writing, but she wasn't so sure about that anymore.

She put a hand on his leg " Connor i consider you a friend. You don't need to apologize for this. Its alot for all of us to go through and you should know i'm here for you if you need me… Hank is too, but you probably shouldn't spout all your feelings to him" she laughed.

The rather touching moment was broken by the realization that they were no longer alone. Hank, Arthur, and Kamki had all come out to check on them.

Kamski spoke " if your ready Connor, we can get started now"

Connor was not ready, not ready at all. Although Rose had helped quite a bit. It wasn't really enough to keep him from dreading another visit to the garden. Let alone working with Arthur. It was hardest most of all to have to work with his past self, or at least a much less talkative past self.

Reaching the garden was easier the second time around. The two androids found themselves in the middle of it. Just as Connor had left it the last time. He didn't want to look around again. He just wanted it all over with as soon as possible. Connor led Arthur to the secret door.

" i want to make it very clear we are here for information on the case only" said Connor sternly " nothing else"

" you do not trust me to carry out the mission?" Arthur asked.

" no… no i don't"

" if so then why accept my help?"

" because i have no other choice at the moment" Connor sighed and thought back to when he had first deviated. Maybe it was better he give Arthur the same chance he was given, if not for himself then for the sake of the mission and everyone else involved.

In truth Connor knew that Arthur was entirely capable of handling what was about to happen, but he remembered what it was like to use the people around you for your own purposes. That's what he was afraid of.

The door was still unlocked. It opened up to a long hallway. So long neither android could see its end. The entire cyber life network was beyond this door. Now came the long task of finding their way to the information they needed. Lucky for them each door along the hall was labeled. Each cyberlife employee had their own door, their own section of the cyber life main server. It was only a matter of time before they found the right door. It was easy, too easy, Connor thought. And Arthur must have thought the same, because he tensed up when they reached the door marked John Smith. This door was unlocked too, not a good sign at all. It meant someone else had already hacked in and been here before them. Although that was probably because the man had been dead over a week now.

The room was plain. A white walled room with a desk and file cabinet. Someone at Cyber life's idea of the perfect digital work space. Papers were scattered all over the place. Whoever had been here first didn't even try to hide it. Connor decided to start with the papers all over the desk. This could take a while.

Back in reality the two androids were sat down on a sofa. Both had their eyes closed. It reminded Rose of last night. Only Connor hadn't started talking to himself yet. That was probably a good thing. She was already worried enough.

She had sat down in a nearby chair to start writing in her notebook. There was no method to the notes she was taking like there had been in the past. Now she was just trying to get it all down on paper. So much had happened, most of it she still didn't understand, and it didn't help that she kept looking over at Connor and Arthur. Wondering what was going on behind the yellow flashing LED's in their heads.

It felt like hours, but it was probably only a few minutes after they started their search before Arthur found something. The RK900 handed Connor a list of androids. All of whom had been reported missing at some point. This looked like the connection he needed, but he frowned at the thought that all these androids were probably dead.

A sound down the hallway brought him out of this thought.

" we should go" said Arthur. And the two androids moved into the hallway. The sound came from drones who were sweeping the area. An antivirus program no doubt.

They rushed down the hallway as fast as they could. The drones noticed them and gave chase, but they were too far away to catch the androids. Connor and Arthur made it back into the garden and closed the door. The drones could not follow them here, but when they turned around to walk into the garden another, much more powerful, threat presented itself.

"a..Amanda?" Connor managed to sputter out.

She was looking at the roses in the center of the garden " you've really let the place go while i've been gone Connor"

"But this isn't possible." he said. His voice shaking.

" you are just as naive as i remember" Amanda smiled " you think i would just disappear after all that happened, and now your snooping around in my programs" she turned toward Arthur " RK900 i didn't expect you here too, what a surprise"

" what's going on Amanda?" Connor demanded. A scowl on his face.

" don't worry Connor" she said " i'm not here to stop you...yet."

Connor began to back toward the exit. His only form of escape from this new hell he had found himself in.

"I'm only here to remind you… both of you… Cyberlife is watching"


	6. Chapter 6 A New Story

" cyberlife is watching" the words repeated over and over again in Connor's mind. He was sitting on the sofa again. Him and Arthur had been out of the garden for 6 minutes and 8 seconds now. It had taken that long for Arthur to explain what had happened to the others, Connor only half paying attention as he sat there with his head in his hands.

So much had happened today… too much… he needed time to think. Time he was sure he did not have. His processors were working overtime to deal with everything he was feeling at the time. Then a familiar hand rested on his back. He looked up to see Rose, looking down at him with a worried expression on her face. The expression had become far too familiar to him. In fact it had been almost permanently plastered on her face since her home had been broken into.

It worked a little. He sat up straight in an attempt to act like he was paying more attention than he really was, but it wasn't going to fool anyone. He was getting worried looks from all of them, save for Arthur who he was unsure could show more than the bare minimum of emotion possible.

The worst part of it all had to be the fact that he had done all of this, gone through so much in such a short time, and now that he had the information he needed he had no clue what to do with it.

"Fuck…" he muttered under his breath as the others talked around him. Someone saying his name pulled him out of his own mind temporarily.

" Connor? CONNOR!" Hank yelled.

"Yes Hank?"

"Pay attention for christs sake! I'm gonna take this list to the office and check it out"

Connor was already at least 89% sure every android on that list was dead and or missing… so he wasn't sure it would do any good, but what harm could it do?

" do you want me to go with you?"

"No! I want you to get your fucking act together" Hank snapped. He did that when he was worried sometimes. Connor understood he meant well. The worried look on his face afterward gave it away.

It was good advice too. He really did need the time to think. kamski and Arthur left to walk Hank to the door. Leaving only himself and Rose in the uncomfortably large living room. Normally he loved large spaces like this. But Kamskis' home felt sparse and unlived in at best. Not at all what he was use too since living with Hank. The only sound he could hear was Roses slow breathing.

He focused on that for awhile while he tried to calm himself down. He counted them, giving his mind something else to do for a while, but at 23 she spoke.

" you need anything Connor?" she asked

" no i'm fi…." he had been about to say he was fine, but he was the opposite of fine. And he knew that she knew he wasn't fine. Why bother lying to her about it. " i doubt there is much you could do to help me" he finally settled on saying.

She frowned, but nodded. It was the truth, Connors emotions were something he had to work out for himself. Until now he thought he had gotten pretty good at that. He was wrong, so very wrong.

" Maybe you need a break." Rose's sudden suggestion took him by surprise. He scoffed and rolled his eyes. Another mannerism he had picked up from Hank. A break! His entire world has just been flipped on its side and she was suggesting he just take a break from it all! What a stupid idea it was.

Fuck! He loved that stupid idea, and he couldn't think of anything else to do. Hank did say he needed to get himself together.

" what did you have in mind?" he asked

Rose smiled down at him. The poor man was trying very hard to keep himself together and she had no clue how to help him, though she desperately wanted to. That was why she suggested he needed a break. It had worked for her not long ago when he suggested they watch a movie together. Though she had to admit her situation was far less traumatizing than his.

" well what do androids even do for fun?" she responded.

" i don't get out much…"

Ok well that made things more difficult. Rose would have to think of something herself then, but her thoughts were interrupted by Kamski and Arthur returning to the room.

Rose got up off the sofa, pulling Conner up with her by the sleeve of his cyberlife jacket. A surprisingly easy feat. The android seemed all to willing to let someone else take control of the situation for a while.

" what are you two up to?" Asked Kamski

" Connor and I are leaving now. Thanks so much for the help Mr. Kamski" she said quickly. Eager to get out of there, but Kamski didn't seem to notice that.

" i hope you find what your look for… both of you" the cryptic nature of Kamski's statement confused her as she left the house with Connor. She wasn't looking for anything. Her laptop was missing, but it could be easily replaced. It just didn't make any sense to her.

The two found themselves walking in a park near Rose's apartment. A small park with a pond in the center and a playground covered in small children. It was peaceful, the kind of thing Rose really liked and she hoped it was the sort of thing Connor would like. It was hard to tell, and she was normally very good at reading him. The semi permanent look of existential dread hadn't quite worn off his face yet though. She could guess at what was going on behind that face. It was nothing good.

They walked down a dirt path framed by trees. The sort of picture perfect setting you would expect in a romance movie. A cheesy romance movie fit for only the lifetime channel. Her thoughts were interrupted by his voice.

" what do you think he meant by both of us?" asked the android as he kicked a rock to the side.

Rose thought back to kaminski's words " i don't really know…. Is he always that cryptic?"

" i suppose so….never could understand that" he replied with a small smile on his face. " it did save my life once"

Suddenly Rose's phone rang and she looked at the caller ID. it was her mother, no doubt trying to talk her into getting out of detroit again. She was going to answer it but Connor snached the phone from her hand and placed it in his shirt pocket.

" we are suppose to be taking a break" he smiled at her. She smiled back, wondering how on earth she had every survived her own family without Connor there to keep her simi sane.

' no more, i'm tired of this' thought Connor as he snached her phone away from her. The smile she had given him afterward had been worth the mild annoyance of the ringing phone in his pocket. He liked her smile, liked it alot. Just like many of the thing she did it made him feel so much better. He still wasn't quite sure what that feeling was. But now that he was with her alone, and with not much getting in the way at the moment, he could try to find out.

He made up his mind to put the past events out of his mind and focus on her for a while. She would probably give him a hard time about it If she knew he was attempting to analyze her again, but she was distracted by the calm waters of the pond near them. So he had plenty of time to just watch her. He was still having a lot of trouble figuring out exactly what it was he saw in her that he liked so much.

Wanting to break the silence but not knowing what else to say he brought up an old subject " so are you ever going to finish that book?"

Rose turned to him " oh! Forget about the book! I'm not sure i want to tell that story anymore."

He tilted his head " what do you mean?"

" i mean" she got closer to him " i mean i don't really care about it anymore. I've kinda got more important things to worry about now. Things i would much rather write about…. When this is all over with"

" you mean this current case?"

" no… no Connor, I mean you"

With that statement she got on the tip of her toes and reached up to kiss him.


End file.
